Double-Date-Trouble
by CoolKari
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and it's about a Takari/Sorato fanfic.PLZ review and give me suggestions ~


Hi, this is my first fanfic

DISCLAIMER:I dun¡¦t own digimon or anything!

Hi, this is my first fanfic! So I hope u like it~=P

Double-Date-Trouble

It was an early morning, and everyone was still sleeping. Well mostly everyone .TK and Matt were brothers. Matt already 17 , while TK 14. The day started off okay and everything was fine. TK and Matt walked to school, so they decided to walk with Tai and Kari becuz they just were just coming out of they¡¦re apartment.

At school TK and Kari went to their classes, Matt and Tai went to their classes. Now at lunch it was really hard for Kari or Matt to get to eat their lunches because their so called stalkers would be annoying them which u probably already know them .¡K.***Drum noises* **¡K¡K Davis and Jun. Well it¡¦s not really a big deal to us , but to Kari and Matt they were like stupid annoying poo following them.

After school TK asked Kari if she could meet him at the playground corner. So Kari walked to the playground corner, and there she saw TK, but she didn¡¦t noe her stalker was following her 2! 

¡§Umm.. hey Kari I was wondering if u would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow?¡¨ asked TK.

¡§Well sure, of course I would¡¨ answered Kari

¡§Oh no,TL and Kari r going on a date, I must stop them and ruin their evening tomorrow, or my worst nightmare will come true***shivers***, whispered Davis to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 HOURS AFTER SCHOOL

(Matt calls Sora)

¡§Hello, hey Sora¡¨

¡§Hi, Matt ¡Kso wat¡¦s up?¡¨

¡§Nuthing really, I was just wondering if u would like to go out on a double date with me, with TK and Kari tomorrow, that¡¦s all.¡¨

¡§Okay sure, anyways I gotta go Byebye¡¨

¡§Bye Sora¡¨

(Jun eavesdropping)

¡§I can¡¦t believe he picked that ugly old weird freak, over me. Well I guess I¡¦ll just have to wreck their evening tomorrow.¡¨ Mumbled Jun to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NEXT DAY

The four teens had got together at school and talked about what they should do. In the end they had all agreed to go watch movies. While Jun and Davis talked about what they would do to ruin the double date. Jun and Davis had also planned a plot.

Later that night, Matt drove his car to pick up Kari and Sora. They went to the theatre and bought some popcorn and two gigantic drinks. Davis and Jun had been sitting rite behind them. First of all Jun had slipped a bra in Matt¡¦s pocket, and Davis had just slipped a bra in TK¡¦s pocket. This was going to be interesting. After the movie Matt and TK decided to treat their dates to dinner. (All I can say is they¡¦re not going to McDonalds ).Anyways just went Matt and TK stood up the bras feel out! 

¡§Matt, TK I can¡¦t believe u two would to this,¡¨ Kari and Sora both yelled!

¡§But it wasn¡¦t us though,¡¨ TK and Matt explained

Then Matt and TK explained the bras were probably put in there by mistake, so Sora and Kari gave them a chance.

¡§Damn¡¨ Jun and Davis both said

So now that Davis and Jun¡¦s plan didn¡¦t work they went to Plan B!!! (What is plan B? oh wait I remember). Jun disguised herself as a cute, sexy, model. While Davis disguised himself as a young French teen . It was time for them to make their moves and charms, although didn¡¦t have much charms but dun¡¦t all guys just love cute models, and dun¡¦t a lot of gurls fall for cute French guys.

Matt and TK had to decide to go to the ¡§Deluexe Star Restaurant¡¨ where they could see the bright stars about the glass ceiling! They had already reserved a spot so they went straight there. Now while Matt/TK and Sora/Kari were having a fabulous time, Davis and Jun had to wait for a seat, and it took 1 hour to get a spot finally they were very lucky to just get a spot near the group.

¡§Me and Kari have to go freshen up, we¡¦ll be right back¡¨ said Sora.

Now was the time fro them to make their act. Davis rushed ahead and pretended he just came out of the boy¡¦s washroom, be4 they could come in Davis purposely bumped into them, and asked them if they knew where he could find the chef? Now this was hard becuz Kari and Sora weren¡¦t very interested, although they were too kind hearted so they helped him. While at the table Jun had just passed by Matt and TK and asked them if they could answer some questions for a report she had to do? And of course they said yes.

Time sure passed by fast because the double-date was almost over.

After Jun finished with the questions, she kissed TK and Matt on the lips, they were kind of shocked because Kari and Sora had saw. Then Davis stood in front of them to make it seem like he was kissing them from behind, but instead he was actually to chicken to kiss them.

Then after the two trouble- makers decided to hide behind a big table. 

¡§WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!!¡¨ they all yelled.

¡§What do u mean what that was all about u know what I mean¡¨ said Sora/Kari together.

¡§What do u mean by what was that all about, she just came and kissed us¡¨ said TK/Matt together.

¡§SURE¡¨ said Sora

¡§Yea, we believed u already once and u said u wouldn¡¦t do that again¡¨ said Kari.

¡§But we didn¡¦t do anything¡¨ said TK.

And then suddenly Sora threw a lemon pie at Matt that was coming by on a tray. 

¡§FOOD FIGHT¡¨ shouted a person form the side.

¡§Hey mister who said you¡¦re in this conversation?¡¨ asked TK

But then Kari threw a birthday cake that was coming by at TK!

¡§SEE TOLD YA¡K **FOOD FIGHT!!!**¡¨ said the mister

Then suddenly everyone threw an apple at the mister person, and then he decided to shut up and hide under the desk. 

So then every1 decided to have a food fight, mostly every1 threw pies but the chefs had to keep on making more pies, which was very tiring.

At the end everyone had left and the TK had forgiven Kari, and Matt had forgiven Sora and they kissed, and said they loved each other. Matt drove them home. After Jun and Davis were the only one left. Then someone tapped them on the shoulder, it was the chef he had a bill, and it was defently a big bill. Jun and Davis didn¡¦t have the money so they had to work at the restaurant for a long time almost a year just washing dishes and cleaning toilets.

While TK and Kari became girlfriend and boyfriend and same with Matt and Sora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLZ REVIEW, AND GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS CUZ THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC

! ~*Thank you*~ !

* 


End file.
